Never Sea Twin Tunnel
The Never Sea Twin Tunnel is a location in off the shores of Never Land leading further out to sea. There are two tunnels that lead to Skull Rock, one tunnel is large enough for ships to sail through and the other tunnel is far too narrow for a ship to sail through and it could get stuck inside. Role in the series The Never Sea Twin Tunnel first appeared in the episode "The Key to Skull Rock " Izzy Jake, Cubby and Skully received a message and key from Peter Pan to unlock a treasure behind Skull Rock but unfortunately Captain Hook has his eyes on the key and swipes it from the sea pups forcing Jake and his crew to pursue the Jolly Roger into Blue Whale Way which a few of the whales blocked Bucky's path causing Hook gain a huge lead to the Never Sea Twin Tunnel and onward to Skull Rock. Izzy came up with the idea to use beach balls for the whales to play with so they move out of the way and Jake and his crew could catch up to Hook. While Hook had his lead to the treasure he finally reached the Never Sea Twin Tunnel,Mr. Smee suggest they we sail through the larger tunnel but Hook was into big of a hurry to reach the treasure to pay attention to Mr. Smee warning and orders they sail through the smaller tunnel. Reluctantly Smee does as Hook commands causing the Jolly Roger to get stuck within the small tunnel. Hook became furious as they sat stuck within the darkness of the tunnel only to pause when he heard the ominous ticking aboard the ship as Hook turns to Smee believing he was making the sound to which Smee quickly denies. Hook soon shines the light of his lantern across the deck of the ship only to witness Tick-Tock the Crocodile managing to sneak aboard the ship. Hook and Smee soon flee across the deck of the ship with the crocodile in pursuit forcing the duo to abandon ship to the safety of the rowboat as the crocodile chases them out of the Never Sea Twin Tunnel and cause them to lose the key to Skull Rock in the process. Jake and crew reached the Twin Tunnel and sailed through the larger tunnel reclaimed the key to Skull Rock and rescued Hook and Smee from the crocodile to continue sailing to Skull Rock with Hook and Smee in pursuit. Printed material The Never Sea Twin Tunnel appears in the storybook adaptation of The Key to Skull Rock. After receiving a note from Peter Pan, Jake and his crew set off for a treasure hunt to Skull Rock. A special treasure is locked away there, and Peter has given Jake the key. But that old codfish Captain Hook takes the key and leads Jake on a chase across the Never Sea. Gallery Bucky Never Sea Twin Tunnel.png SmeeHook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock03.jpg NeverSea Twin Tunnel02.jpg Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock02.png Bucky Never Sea Twin Tunnel02.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land